The usual method of connecting the shift selector control assembly, in a vehicle, to the manual selector shaft of an automatic vehicle transmission system is by means of a cable. However, it is known to replace the cable connection by known devices and methods, which are mostly electropneumatic or electrohydraulic drives, activated from the driver position either electrically or mechanically. In these methods, the driver operates his shift selector control assembly, generating electrical signals which then actuate a pneumatic or hydraulic actuator which drives the manual selector shaft of the automatic vehicle transmission to the proper gear step position. These devices have the disadvantage that faulty shifting may occur due to incorrect positioning of the manual selector shaft by the pneumatic or hydraulic actuator, or by mistakes of the driver. In some instances this may lead to damage in the transmission, for instance if the transmission shifts into reverse while the vehicle is going forward, or if the transmission shifts into first gear while the vehicle is going at high forward speed. In addition, various conditions of the vehicle may impose constraints on the allowable gear steps which may be selected; in such cases selection of an incorrect gear step may cause damage or a dangerous condition.